


Serpens' Will

by AnikkNekoto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayed Harry Potter, Blood and Violence, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Child Abuse, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Past, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, God Complex, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Hell, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Morally Grey Harry Potter, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Tom Riddle, On Hiatus, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherins Being Slytherins, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikkNekoto/pseuds/AnikkNekoto
Summary: "Betrayal at the hands of those I gave everything for. The thirst for vengeance so thoroughly soaked into my darkened soul to my bone marrow. The light has always blinded me, but no more. I will drag them to hell with me. They will taste what I've tasted. And they will succumb to the darkness that I will revive."(AU): After thinking that everything will only get better from here after vanquishing Lord Voldemort, he was inevitably betrayed and left to die. Heavily broken, Harry masters death and will bring forth a new war with he and Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, at the forefront.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 207





	1. Dark Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkening of Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230682) by [Maeglin_Yedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi). 



> The amazing writer of "The Darkening of Your Soul" wrote an amazing Fanfiction that heavily inspired me. Please check out Maeglin_Yedi who wrote such an amazing and interesting story. Thank you!

**** **1** ****

Soft flowing hums, gentle caresses along the ash of black sand. Their waves gradualling inching closer before falling back to join the rest of itself.

_Where am I?_

A slight dry breeze grazes my face as I slowly look up. Gazing back at me was a dim beam of a mystical silver ball illuminating along the lining body of darkness, like a setting celestial body it seemed to be. But it never passes the final threshold into a complete sunset. It is stuck gazing at a shore forever, similarly to me.

Coldness drafts the side of my grim face.

"Who are you?" I ask the new presence suddenly beside me, not bothering to face it directly.

"My name is of no importance." Thin tendrils of dark masses fluttered from the side. Its voice bone chillingly deep, and its form cloaked in pure shadows. "I'm simply what's left." 

"How shall I refer to you then, if you don't have a name?" Slightly tilting my head towards the chilling being. Its fluttering shadows continued to swirl and roam, but more quietly as if pondering.

"Throughout time, many have referred to me as a God—Hades." It answered slowly. "Humans have referenced me as death, but I am not an entity that can be truly understood by mortals." My gaze shifts somewhat skeptical at its cryptic reply. I huffed a sigh after it seemed to be done.

"Well… that didn't answer much." Turning my gaze away from the intrusive being, feeling that it was too bothersome to pay it anymore mind. It sounded like a low whine broke the thin silent air though.

"Forgive me for giving you such a vague answer, _Master,_ " its dark voice raised slightly, but the unpleasant title stung my ears. "It may be easier to refer to me as _Grim_ if you so desire."

"Grim?" I chuckled a bit. "As in the Reaper?" But it only continued to motionlessly face me.

"That is the most conceivable way for humans to refer to me, yes."

"...seriously..." cursing slightly under breath. 

"So I'm dead?"

"Yes." Was its simple answer.

It's a wonder why this place felt so off putting. The chilling air; the endless dark ocean in front of me, and the shadows encroaching from every corner...

"You're here to drag my soul to hell, then?" I say darkly as I stand up, facing the intimidating being straightforwardly.

"If that is what you desire."

"Okay then, a question first," whirling thoughts racing through my mind, "Why did you call me _Master?_ "

"Because that is what you are, my Master." Suddenly the cold wind that was once a soothing breeze flew more fiercely. And its honeyed voice dropped with the temperature. "My Master of Death."

Those words rang through far connections deep in my subconscious. My shifting feet stumbled slightly as the sparks trickled. I then felt a boney structure grip around my arms—pale gray limbs as if gloved in leather... 

The spike in fear shooting up from my bones trembling through my drastically smaller form. Its cold form was so close up to my face. An… an abyss was all that stares back at me. Its faceless darkness gauging me with dim lights so far away, no one could ever hope to reach them. Truly, I could not comprehend what a being it is.

"How… how did I die?" I managed to get that out with a trembling throat. 

"Search through your shadows, Master." Its covered grayed limbs… _gently?_ Balances me back onto my feet.

Coldness suddenly surges through our direct contact. The swirling darkness stung along the brows of my eyes, shutting my eyes closed. The foggy glass slowly cleared for me, but the process was a constant pang and migraine… 

_… . . ._

… . . .

_Hands… arms… fleshtone reaching for me… dark iron and steel. Dark chains dangling malnourished and pale wrists. There are cloaked monsters staring through the harsh stone walls with mouth watering intentions. Greed of both monsters and flesh directed at me. Vivid nightmares forcibly brought back out by those merciless creatures. No trial… simply taken, and relentlessly tortured._

_Hands… arms… fleshtone entering from a dimmed doorway, clattering iron swung open. Ironclad boots slamming straight into the unprotected flesh at my center. Curses, unforgivable that the light said they would ban… the hypocrisy._

_The strength sapped from my limbs, and my voice was taken from me. My feeble underdefended form dragged and dragged. The small stones digging at my bare feet. My sharp green eyes glaring all the while at the increasing clamor around. The highest above were full of judging eyes with disdain and greed. The mock trial with no hope of a defense. Even the pleading eyes eventually relents with the rest in betrayal!_

_The traitors all of them!_

_Voices…_

_Voices…_

_"Guilty!!!"_

_Hands… arms… fleshtone decorated with shuffling cloaks and embroidery. They threw my feeble form forward. Crimson… crimson spilling through the stone, broken bones and a broken nose. Dark chains wrapped so threatening around pale limbs._

_"Kill the second coming of the Dark Lord!!!" The flashes of chilling emerald light blinded all of everything… true hypocrisy..._

_And a final gulp of air. Wallowing darkness… the shadows were the only things gently cradling me, never leaving my side as I fell._

_… . . ._

_… . . ._

The soothing waves of darkness returned to the forefront of my senses. Shadows bleeding back into its cloaked figure once again. 

"..." the vivid connections relived tragically. “I did everything for _them_ …” my voice demonstrating the sense of a meltdown. And Grim quietly listened to me. “I would sacrifice my everything for _them… … …_ I sacrificed everything for _THEM!”_ My emeralds of Avada Kedavra sparked with anger. “How dare that old man! How dare they all toss me aside like trash!” Despite the furious energy expelled from my whole being directed at lifeless objects and the dark leafless trunks, the dark being’s chilling aura oddly felt comforting during my distress. And it never once motioned to leave my side.

" _He_ is here as well, isn't he?" My voice finally calmed down.

"Master, you refer to your ultimate enemy? Yes."

"Then I seek to correct their _fraud_." My voice slithering low like a snake, the biting fury thinly veiled. “The two of us can easily destroy their manufactured world...” Taking long strides from the black sands. “And they all deserve to rot from his darkness.”

"You wish to escape the course of nature and return to the living land?" It casually followed. "That will require twisting fate."

Instantly stopping dead in my tracks. "I am your _Master of Death,_ am I not?" My voice almost hissed as I turned on the being with a snap. "Everything Death, I can weave as I will, am I incorrect?"

At this the being seemed to make a sound almost like a low whine again.

"No, you are correct, my first and only Master." Its voice carried a somewhat somberful tone. "Master would have been amazing at reigning over the souls in the underworld… But yes, as I said Master, I am yours to command, whether or not you wish to take up your rightful position now... or later."

"So I can revive…" I said somewhat more pleased than I've ever been. "Okay then, where is he? I can still somewhat feel him, despite our connection supposedly being broken."

"That connection is because your souls have been intertwined since the conception of time, no mortal or otherworldly means can destroy that." It points with its elongated pale, gray hand. "He is there but shattered. His pieces that I can restore once you find them all."

A subconsciously held breath finally escapes my lips. "So I'm not alone…" 

A deep-seated plan in my mind, I resume my trudge through the dark sands and dead foliage. Until suddenly, I am confronted by a hissing sound. And the shine of beautiful emerald scales slithered closer. I could see the visible ink of venom dripping from her tremendous fangs. Her body straightened and easily reached my own height in length, poised and ready to sink her fangs in her enemy.

_"Nagini."_ The language of snakes rolling off my tongue with masterful ease.

 _"Sspeaker?"_ The large snake’s slits widened in surprise, instantly withholding her venom. _"You are Harry Potter? Where are we?"_ She slithered closer from the murk of dead foliage hiding her whole form. Still in slight trepidation, she remained at arms lengths.

 _"I mean you no harm."_ I calmly hissed. The large snake drew closer at this. _"I sseek to find your masster's sscattered ssoul piecess and tie them back together."_

 _"I ssee, young sspeaker's aura doess feel different."_ She happily shrunk into the size of a regular garden snake. Accepting the hand I held out to her, she climbed onto my shoulder. _"Doessn't feel too bad though."_ She hissed next to my ear while observing the strangely dark being following me. _“Delicioussly dark.”_

 _"I've become Masster of Death ssince the lasst you ssaw me."_ I beamed at the closeness of the majestic creature. However, Grim seemed to whine lowly at this. _"Don’t be jealous.”_ I hissed at the dark being. _“I apologize about our lasst life, having you killed and everything."_ Feeling true regret at having to slay the large snake.

 _"It wass undersstandable, young sspeaker."_ She hissed forgivingly. _"Even Nagini noticess how depraved Masster hass become."_

I nod at her hisses. Snakes have always had this comforting sense on me. The isolation an abused orphaned boy faced, he could only seek some form of escape in conversing with them. That is why Dudley needs to die before he could ever harm another snake.

Continuing with the search of the other containers of his soul. A few minutes of walking, and my senses caught the crisp sound of paper, brown leather flowing with the cold breeze as it peacefully sat atop a wooden bench. Approaching the leather strapped book, a mystifying shadow crept out when I drew a hand too close.

 _"Potter."_ The shadow serpently hissed. The shadow melding together until a clear form was visible. The tall figure with dangerous maroon eyes.

"Wait." I jumped backward. "Before you start spitting curses at me, know that I am here to help you."

The untrusting teenage form chuckles as if I was a joke. "You, who stabbed a basilisk fang through the pages of my diary, want to help me?" Maroon eyes lit with the intentions of wandless casting. "I wasn't born yesterday."

_"Geez, Masster really can't lissten to other's well."_ Emerald scales slink down my leg. Her head held high as her form enlarged once again. _"Young sspeaker only wantss to help, Masster."_ The giant snake flicked her tongue.

_"Nagini?!"_ His tone visibly shook, "Speaker…?" His eyes quickly snapped back to me. _"What are you up to, Potter?"_ He basically snarled, but seems to be giving me a chance. 

But I could suddenly feel the dark being behind me grow chillingly colder, and his cloak now swaying in front of me. "Hold on, Grim." I sighed with a tug on the riled up being, pushing it back behind me. Maroon eyes suddenly lighting up with an emotional response to the sight of it. "He's obviously going to be confused, so let me explain it better. And stop scaring him." I scolded the being.

"..." Its pale limb circles protectively. "Apologies, Master. The ungrateful thing was being an annoyance." Hissing chuckles clearly escaping from the emerald snake.

_“Now, as I’ve said,”_ I hissed back at the teenager, _“helping you.”_

"Alright," the young man said slowly, still eyeing the dark being in trepidation, "What exactly do you want then, Potter?"

"To put your soul back together." I say slowly, but his eyes clearly showed confusion and suspicion. "Listen, it will be more beneficial to you and I both, if you regain your sanity when we return."

"Return?" He eyed me suspiciously. "To where?"

"To the land of the living, of course." I turned back to the dark being behind me. "How far back can you revive us to?"

"Only as far back to your conceived existence."

"So essentially, the limitation is the day I was born?" At this, the young man seemed to become very interested.

"To the day before I tried killing Potter as a mere infant…" I did not like the devious look in his eyes.

"Oi…" Snapping back to the diary man. "We'll both retain all of our memories and the experiences we've had in our first life and here. So don't try a fast one on me, since I'll just hex you right back even as still a baby." Maroon met Green as rising sparks seemed to try to pierce through the other.

"But yes, I want to revive us that far back, to when he first attempted to kill me. But since his sanity will be back, I doubt he'll make those irrational decisions again." I stepped right up to him. "Right?" A cheeky grin just for a little teasing.

"Hmph." He stared back with ice. "Why do you seek to do this anyways?"

Growing quiet at his question. Even remembering the reason why was gut wrenchingly terrible. My stomach churning, the perspiration induced by fear, the heartache, the despair, but most of all the one’s rising above it all were my undying anger and hatred.

"I seek vengeance." His maroon eyes narrowed, though interested with subtle amusement flickering within them. "All those who wronged me. All those who betrayed me. All those who manipulated me… they will feel the same as I did, marking my promise." 

"Hmm." His eyes seemed to soften. " _They_ must have really done something quite terrible to make The Boy Who Lived become so deliciously dark." The traces of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

"Shut up." I fearlessly walked up to his diary. “For the record, I’ve always detested the sensation the light gives off. It has always felt off and disgusting like slime on my skin, but I’ve wanted to fit their mold so badly that I threw my true self away…” The glow of dark emeralds filled with concealed power. And he seemed to take notice of them as he honed onto my words.

“Anyways…” Quickly changing the uncomfortable subject as I fiddled through the leather. His maroon eyes didn't budge however, not moving a single twitch even as I held up the leather pages. "You trust me quite a bit, to just let me walk up and grab this." Nagini slinks back into my shoulder while beckoning her master closer.

"Either way, I am stuck in limbo due to my horcruxes." He lazily says while walking in step beside me. "What little do I have left to risk?" His hand casually stroking the top of her emerald scales. "At the very least, you seem to be playing an interesting game enough for me." 

The dark waves crashing against the sands as they crept further.

"I'm glad you find my suffering a game." I added quite spitefully. The being following us both now solemnly quiet.

He simply hummed in response. "I'm quite liking the new darker outlook on you, Potter." His genuine words struck an unknown cord within me.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not.” Opting to not focus on him and simply look ahead for the other containers. I don’t want to explore why showing him my true self felt this refreshing...

"Hmm," I could feel his maroon eyes burning into me. "It does make you somewhat more bearable than your disgusting goodied nature from before."

Choosing not to respond, even I felt no pity for my own situation and mistakes of my first life. The utter idiocy I was to believe their false grooming, so easily might I add. An orphan was clearly no match for a manipulative adult who could defeat even the previous dark lord.

The crashing waves of the darkness on our left had this calming effect on me. It was soothing. My rabid thoughts seem to lessen a bit at their white noise. Even just hearing his dark comments at some intervals during our search was somewhat relaxing. 

* * *

.

.

.

.

Though the sinking darkness was all that was ever around us, it felt as if they had led us perfectly to where each of his soul pieces were thrown.

Following his diary incarnation, another form with a priceless gold chain locket. Another with a gold cup fit for a king at feasts in his hands. And the final with the glitter of gold upon the ring finger of a taller, bit more older form of his. But his sharp crimson eyes still eyed me with suspicion.

“So we’re all okay with just following Potter, like this.” The incarnation from the golden ring made his distrust known, but nonetheless continued to follow me like the other forms of him did. 

“You can leave then,” I turned my heated emeralds back at him, flashing him a smirk. “I wish you luck on finding a way to regain your sanity and life without me.” The snickers from the diary, locket, and cup made little effort to conceal them. The ring’s red eyes quickly lit up with what I presumed to be both anger and humiliation.

“Get used to this new, darker Potter.” His diary form stepped forward beside me, walking in tune with my steps. “Or he’ll eat you alive.” He grinned at the ring.

As a sparkle of silver finally caught my eye, I ignored to retort from the ring as I raced ahead of all of his selves. The black sands just barely allowed it to peek out from the darkness.

“Found it!” Excitedly raising my voice. Their shuffling steps hurriedly rushed to my side. “The diadem.” Gently caressing the smooth silver and intricate design in my hand. Suddenly, a mist of shadows flowed out of the crown, whipping all around me, my vision suddenly of only darkness and deadly crimson. Shooting through the darkness, a pale hand struck out, curling its sharp nails over my windpipe.

“You.” The crowned figure’s red eyes filled with malice.

“Don’t.” Emeralds sparked up. “Touch.” The wave of power instantly unleashed. “ME!”

The black sands beneath our feet flurried away from the sheer force. Red eyes darting in such surprise as I forced him back. His other forms quickly took cover behind a decaying trunk and large boulder. The intensity creates an impenetrable barrier.

Step.

Step.

“Potter!” His familiar dark voice broke through the raging wind, but the darkness of my heart continues to keep me in its clutches. And his voice only barely an audible whisper.

_… . . ._

… . . .

_Muffled… crimson dripping down fragile skin. Cold dark stone encased my skin. Croaked voice and abused cords. Their cruel laughter surrounds me. The flash of their crooked sticks. I was dancing, simply dancing to the palms of their hands_

_Muffled… crimson dripping down fragile skin. The forcibly torn fabric made the cold drafts chill more easily between my limbs. The dangling chains glued onto me. Splayed ankles and wrists to posts on every corner. The crimson is still dripping down from that place..._

_Muffled… crimson…_

_“Save me…”_

_… . . ._

… . . .

“AHHH!!!” The screeching cords vocaling through the wells of my throat. The bitterness and anger. I don’t care who but…. “I will drag you ALL to hell with me!!!” The crackling sparks from my eyes and hands burned. They stung. They hurt...

_Save me..._

A flash of crimson… that horrible, revolting, welching color, but this one.... this one blows soothingly. A still comfort within its deep coloration.

“Potter!” Strong limbs wrapped around my middle. His raspy breath is evident from stupidly forcing his way through. 

Suddenly, the crushing waves felt as if they dropped all around me. The gravity defying wind was pulling me back up. Maroon turning crimson eyes now clear for me, the blinding light nowhere in sight anymore…

“Idiot,” I peered into the relief washing over those slowly fading red eyes. “You trying to do a double suicide with me.” I heaved as the torrent finally died down completely. The tossed sands and debris now still as they lay all over the dark grounds. He remained oddly quiet though. I was expecting his usual quip.

“...I saw some stuff.” He finally voiced. “I’m sure the rest of them did as well.” Maroon eyes flashing towards his other incarnations as they cautiously stepped over to us from their covers. But as the crowned form stepped closer as well, I glared at him with uninhibited distrust.

“My suspicion in you was well warranted as well.” The diadem held its head up in confidence. “Though you do have my sympathies for the struggles you have gone through.” His arrogance was like a disease to me.

“How… how did you see them.” Ignoring the diadem’s meek attempt at apologizing. Instead, I faced the diary that continued to let me lean back on his chest for support.

“Your Grimly friend did say our souls are linked, so I suppose that is why.” He shifted a bit, slowly helping me back onto my feet.

“Interesting.” I patted my pants from the dust clinging onto it. “Right, sorry about that outburst earlier, let’s go find your main piece now.” He nods in silent agreement.

The shuffling of many steps following suit.

But despite how far we walked, how low we searched, we couldn’t find the last piece. The main piece and the fragment I had carried were nowhere in sight, no matter how well the darkness led us to their energy signatures.

“Grim.” The dark being instantly appears in front of me. "That's all of the ones I could find." Holding out the key items towards the dark cloaked being.

Besides his teenage form from the diary, his other selves seem to refuse to look Grim in the eye. The oldest of them in his adult form stood several meters away. But at least all of them were here now, all except for one though…

"I couldn't find his actual main soul…" the sense of loss weighing my voice. "I couldn't find him despite knowing he's here, feeling that he's here somewhere."

Grim simply nodded at my complex explanation I tried to convey.

"It's like he is so far away, and yet right here."

"Hmm." His incarnation from the diary hummed in thought. "It does feel like he's here, but just not tangible it seems." It glances towards the being of death. Nagini also does the same.

"Master, you have not realized it yet then." Its limb slowly raised forward, lightly tapping my chest. "As I've said, your souls have always been intertwined. Your degrading state before your inevitable betrayal at their hands, was also largely due to the forced severe of your link."

I gaped at its words.

"If our fates were so woven together, how was I able to _kill_ him?" The diary form of the man visibly winced at my side from the choice of words. "Sorry…" Giving the maroon eyed man an apologetic frown.

"You didn't," Grim said simply, "At least not in the sense mortals understand." Tapping at my chest again. "Feel it through your shadows cradling it." The swirling reds and green began to emerge. "He never truly disappeared." It said.

As the shadows spread out from within me, two crimson orbs glared back. The whirling dark mass congregating together, until finally, his familiarly tall, handsome form arose. His knees on the dark floor as he huffed long breaths obviously exhausted.

I looked on in shock.

"Has he been inside me this entire time?!" 

"Your soul is a part of his, as his soul is a part of yours." The being replied somewhat cryptically. “You also hold a small fragment of his woven in your very soul. Call for him, nurture it and he will come.”

Closing my eyes at the dark being’s words. I followed the gentle darkness within the depths of my very soul, a soft line leading me. Until finally, swirls of gray shadows wisps around all of us. A small figure whisking into existence in my arms cradling the darkness. Soft brown eyes peering up at me. His small hand reaching for my own, holding my hand for comfort at the unknown of its surrounding. 

“Wow.” I observed with wonder at the youngest form of the man I have come to know. “Most of your incarnations always attacked first before listening to me.” Maroon eyes snap towards me as if offended.

“He is familiar with your soul.” Grim says. “As he has lived with yours protecting his own for all of his conscious existence.”

“Ah.. that makes sense now.”

The youngest of his incarnation tightly gripped my hand for comfort as he hid the rest of his small body into the nook of my neck and arm.

“That is embarrassing.” The diary chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, Nagini cooed, or hissed beside me as she rushed up towards her returned Master. But his eyes, his red eyes still held within them the same unstabilty as before.

"Potter!" He hissed, his arm immediately raised to strike.

"Wait!" I summoned dark tendrils to temporarily hold him down. This form of him was still very, very dangerous. He thrashed relentlessly against the bonds, even as a steady flow of crimson began to mar his anemic skin.

_"Masster is sstill a bit unhinged."_ Nagini visibly sank as she slithered back a safe distance away.

"Grim, can you return his sanity now?" I gritted my teeth as I struggled to keep the tendrils holding him.

"Of course, Master." The dark being began lifting each sacred item with a glow of purplish energy.

As each of the different incarnations began lifting up with the same glow, Nagini and his main soul included. The soothing energy encasing them was marvelous. Before going, the smallest one hugged my hand once last time before joining up with his others. Then finally, maroon eyes shifted right next to me.

"Thank you," His whisper was almost completely inaudible, "Harry." And soon, he too glowed with the same energy signature and joined his others. Not even letting me shoot one more witted comment back.

The flash of blinding light and shadows, and everything seemed to still for a short few moments. Icy and chilling to the very bone.

Then darkness returned.

Cough.

Cough.

"Nagini?" I called cautiously. The residual energy still thinly flutters through the air before me. The small reflection of emeralds quickly elated me as she slithered through the smoke, and headed towards me. Her size was that of a compact garden snake. 

Feeling through her soul, it seems that indeed she is no longer a horcrux. Firmly securing her around my arm, I then proceeded to walk through the smoke.

"Tom?" I called cautiously. His soul piece containers had reluctantly accepted me calling them that.

Red eyes suddenly blinked open from the dark swirls. "Potter…?" His steps were slowly, approaching me with the same level of caution as I did him.

"The bird of mockery?" 

"A mockingjay…" he quipped back.

"Nice," the tension in my shoulders released almost immediately. "I thought that you wouldn't remember anything. And that scared me for a bit." Plomping down on my bottom right after that strenuous ordeal.

His tall dark legs stepping right beside me. Soft crunches of sand beneath his feet, until he too crouched down right beside me. The ordeal must have been utterly exhausting for him most especially, considering how the pieces of his souls were pushed back into him all at once.

“How do you feel?”

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." He stretches his hands forward in examination. "This whole… it may be even better…" his eyes were still red, maybe since he and I were both essentially unnatural beings at this point.

"The two of you have reconciled your souls together, so it is no wonder why you have regained the true power you were supposed to have." Its chillingly deep voice arose back from shadows. 

"True power?" Tom murmured aloud in dark thought.

"Master." Grim gusted back into existence as it turned to me. "Would you like to depart for the land of the living now?"

"Of course." Tom was the one who quickly answered first. His eyes held great ambition within them.

"Yeah." I nodded eagerly. "I am excited to see this show launch its premiere." Grinning with dark promises behind them.

"A charming thought, _my snake."_ Tom hissed the end.

"I will be _choking_ them right underneath their noses after all." I returned with a slight hiss and a fanged smile.

"Then, please step through." Grim bows as it summons an eerie doorway made out of pure darkness. The tendrils sticking from its sides does not help its image in the least.

The figure standing beside me twitched slightly. The coldness permeating from the shadows very reminiscent of death. As I glanced at him, I could just see the very subtle shiver under his skin. And without a second thought, I grabbed his hand as I did for his younger incarnation before. 

"Let's go, partner in crime." A genuine reassuring smile plastered on my face. Not even giving him enough time to react, I pulled him through the portal after me.

Green dancing with Red through our walk of time.

Soothing swirls of grays and purples all greeted us. It wasn't what I was expecting at all, to be honest. For weaving fate and time, the sensations were contrastingly calm as a gentle breeze. Even as the flashing colors whipping us by as Grim's portal continues shifting through time, the lights were quite dim, as if not disturbing us. The oddly calm way it was reversing our deathly fates. 

Then finally… A new canvas to work on. Finally… A second chance to truly live...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: The scenes here were inspired by the Dark Margin in the Kingdom Hearts games.
> 
> Also, I apologize for many details I get wrong as I continue my story. I've only ever watched the movie versions and it has been a long time since I have >.< Thank you for bearing with me! ❤
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story!
> 
> \- Cya next time readers o/


	2. Emerald Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG EDIT: So there has been heavy revisions since the previous version of my chapter 2. Though be reassured that the end result remains unchanged. I just wanted to explore and include more details— though it may not be perfect— I've taken note from one of my readers that the previous version was rushed (thank you so much for your insight!) I had fun writing out more of the family's interactions <3 If you'd like, you can reread the chapter but it isn't necessary. The flow of the story remains largely the same. 
> 
> I am open to criticisms and critiques as I would love to learn how to make my writing better since this is only the second fanfiction I've ever done :D
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

**** **2** ****

The grip in my hand forcibly loosened—pried away. He reached for mine immediately again, but it was as if an invisible wall had strung up between us. The whirling wind pulled me further and further, his hand far too far away to reach mine anymore. Farther and farther from him, and his figure gradually growing smaller and smaller. 

The bellowing of shadows suddenly pushed against my eardrums with deafening echos. And the darkness blurred with its raging winds. My senses were no longer able to make clear of my environment, only mingled colors passing me by. But the last thing I heard was…

"Harry!—" Crimson eyes seemed to utter a promise to me, but I could no longer hear him… the plundering waves overwhelming all my senses.

The suffocating darkness captured my entire being, wrapping thoroughly around me. My every thought and my very conscious itself were taken away… Pitch darkness was all that was left. And pitch darkness was all there ever seemed to be...

* * *

.

.

.

.

“...”

"Harry." A soft baritone whispers just above me— my senses clearing just enough to listen.

"Harry," another voice tested its sound, lighter in pitch and feminine. Still enthralled by the darkness, I meekly shook my head for silence.

The dark shadows covered my surface, it felt as if I were in a cocoon...

"I really like it. He'll always be our little Harry James Potter."

Instantly blinking, the shadows scattered, and soft warm eyes greeted my emeralds instead of dark solitude. And even kinder emeralds and stoic hazels orbs filled with pure happiness brimmed at me.

 _"What?"_ Utterly confused, but my words only sounded like jumbled babbles. 

"That's nice, he isn't immediately crying like I've seen the Malfoy boy do all the time." The tall dark haired man snickers to himself.

"James," the kind spoken female mercilessly chops the back of his head with her hand. "What things do you think Harry is going to learn from behavior like that." She teasingly scolds as the man subtly rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry missus." He chuckles anyways, despite the fact he was in the middle of being reprimanded. His hand lovingly brushing the strands of her light brunette from her eyes. My own only further widened as I focused more on them. And the more and more I looked at them, the more and more unbelievable it was.

_They're… they're alive._

The hollowing spectral tints I remembered no longer cloaking them. Warm tones was all there was. Soon, pure and unadulterated happiness flutters right through my heart. I want to burn their image forever in my memory, of them breathing and warm. I want them to last an entire lifetime.

_My second chance..._

Smiling brightly as best I could. The simple cooing and babbling like all the other children must have done. I wanted to be perfect for them...

"He has your beautiful emerald eyes, honey." The man smiles in return as he gently picks me up from the crib meticulously filled with pale furry blankets and soft plushies.

"Look here, Harry dear." My mother shakes a rattle playfully. Meanwhile, my father was carefully swinging me in his arms. It is kind of embarrassing since I'm not really the baby they are treating me as... but, I still wouldn't trade this for the world.

Rather than being fascinated with a mere rattle toy— thing— my gaze stayed on them. And for seconds turning into minutes I did not once look away from them. The confusion obviously flickers into their eyes, but I didn't care.

Odd… it felt as if there was something suddenly moist my face.

"Oh dear… Maybe he's hungry?!" Father's panicked instincts kicked in as he swiftly left with a tumble. The next thing we heard were the harsh clatterings of pots and pans echoing from down the stairs, and that was certainly concerning.

Then hazels poked back into the baby blue bedroom. "Brought it!" Odd that his collar seemed ruffled and dusted.

The soft huff of exasperation came from my mother's direction. "You didn't destroy my fine kitchen now, did you dear?" Her kind hand gently caressed the droplets from my eyes.

"Certainly not." His voice betrays the offense he took. "Maybe just a little…" her sharp emeralds instantly honed onto him. "But I'll clean it later honey, don't worry about it." He said as he swiftly pointed a small bottle to my lips.

"You know he can't feed from a bottle yet, right?" She swiftly huddles me under her shirt as she sat down on the twin sized bed, her confident posture exactly like those of business executives. "He needs to be breastfeed for about two to four weeks to get used to suckling. Surely you knew that?"

_God… this is undignified, but I am hungry._

"Eh?" Father's voice quickly hides his surprise. "Haha, of course I did, but honey dearest you are so smart." His presence smoothly joins us on the mattress. "Grow up big strong, little buddy." The kind hand carefully patting me through the fabric.

It was pleasantly a warm feeling.

* * *

. . .1

The sense of contentment after that small bottle is gently lifted from my hungry lips. But it was quickly followed by an undignified hiccuped burp from over his shoulder, and that was extremely embarrassing.

"Good job Harry." As he cooed at me, his arms slowly lowered me down. And the very moment my feet touched the soft rainbow colored mats, I instantly sped away on palms and knees.

"Wow, it's amazing that a one month old can already crawl that fast." His gruff voice held that usual pride.

 _"It is a form of training."_ I babbled, despite knowing they wouldn't understand.

"It's astonishing that he could already crawl at all at that young age." Mother's playful tone enters the room. Meanwhile, I continued exploring the perimeter of soft blocky bars and gates that are now under my domain, but that isn't enough.

"Yeah, I bet that Malfoy boy is constantly wailing and scratching at the air." Father snickers. And instantly, a blurred after image was all I saw next.

"Ouch!"

"What did I say about behavior in front of Harry?" Mother's kind demeanor contrasted so heavily against her terrifying scoldings. Her hand was still a cool skin tone while the back of my father's head seemed to form a small lump. Even I couldn't suppress a chuckle, or babble.

"Gehh," he teasingly stuck a tongue out at me. A marvelous silent spell instantaneously mended the bump.

_Really mature, father._

But there is no denying the power he is hiding from me.

Anyways, what's really important right now is how I obtain my magic potency back. I know that my enemies won't care that I am but still a child. So I need to hone as much I can currently. 

Crawling, standing, and then walking are my first steps. Work on strengthening my muscles, and then in time nothing will be able to hurt the dearest things to me. 

My gradually darkening thoughts quickly led to the start of embers within my mind. And soon it felt as if the fire had burned into my eyes as well. But I am glad that neither father or mother could see my expression, since my small back is still crawling away from them. If they did they would be terrified of the thought that a demon possessed their child.

Their merry chuckles continued.

_But, anything and everything I do is for both my sake and for the sake of my cherished ones._

* * *

. . .2

I am now a master at art...

_The art of standing! Soon I shall run free and amuck, and then truly the entire house shall be mine and no secrets shall be kept from me!_

"Is that normal?" Mother's question brought me out of my daydream. 

_Oh._

Blushing internally.

_That sounded a bit too Dark Lord-ish actually. Should tone myself down a bit._

"I don't know, but if it's not, doesn't that mean he's a genius?" Optimism just seems to be who father is.

But his comments caused a new wave. The sense of superiority could not detain themselves any longer. Puffing my chest out as big as possible, considerably so for such a small baby. I stood along the colorful bars and raised my hands up as if grasping for power, or to my parents it should look like I wanted to be carried. And then finally, a bright toothless smile at the end - the killing blow.

"Merlin, he's so cute!" Mother instantly cooed, entirely forgetting that a two month old should not be able to do such a thing, but let's just slide that under the rug shall we.

Father stepped from his seat in the living space. And once he was right next to me, he crouched low enough that we were near eye level.

"A genius." Father's hazel eyes were as big as the moon. His swift arms lifted me up onto his shoulders.

Is it truly that egotistic to think to one's self;

_Of course I am._

* * *

. . .3

As far as the colorful bars could allow me to explore, which wasn't far at all— only the living room and a glimpse of the kitchen— I've run out of things to inspect.

And several times I tried calling that ancient power that has always instantly heeded me in my past life. But there was barely even a spark of life. Determination engulfed my eyes. With no other choice, I shall allow the dastard bars of rainbow to keep me in this small pen for a little while longer, but only due to the tall locks just being out of my stubby reach.

It would become increasingly clear that my only other enemy in here, may just be utter boredom.

"Honey!" Father's voice was suddenly in the hall. "I must go make my rounds of the barrier." He said as he glanced at me. "Be back soon, Harry." Blowing a kiss at me, his heavy boots disappearing behind the front door.

_Barrier._

Now that was something interesting.

_Must be one powerful one to be able keep even the most powerful of wizards and witches away._

Mother's gentle form steps into the living space. Her eyes filled with such familial joy.

"Your father is really amazing, isn't he?" She casually opened the high lock. Sitting down on the sofa in front of me, she spoke, "A powerful wizard protecting us so dutifully. A proud wife couldn't be more entranced by him." As if she were making the comment to herself despite me being here.

Shuffling my feet, I stumbly stepped in front of her, arms stretched out for her to carry me.

She gently hauls me up from the carpet. "Why is it that despite being only three months old, I feel like you can clearly understand what we're saying sometimes." Her hands lovingly ran circles on my stomach. But unknown to her, I was absolutely frigid at the growing possibility that she has figured it out. But if she had, she made no noticeable clues of it.

"Remember this, Harry." Her voice held this twinge of mystery as she continued, her eyes closed as if at peace. "The true mark of maturity is when somebody hurts you and you try to understand their situation instead of trying to hurt them back." Her words struck cords far too close than I am comfortable with.

_You don't understand anything… and quite frankly that is a blessing._

Her soft humming began filling the quiet air. While to her it must be the usual toasted air, it is a different matter regarding me. Bone chilling like the river that brings those across in death. The air of tightening coldness, the re-emergence of red rage that I will surely quench in the coming future. 

But for now... I am content.

Her eyes were still closed as her arms locked me in a warm embrace. It was slowly infecting even myself. But I refuse to infect them in return… There is no need for them to understand. This darkness is what only I will cultivate. Those I cherished don't deserve being dragged down with me. 

_I will make sure of it._

* * *

. . .4

The calming clatters of steel wares along posh plating and glasses. The delicious aromas whiffing from juicy items. The hearty meat I so missed and seek to devour.

_How could they taunt me like this?_

Mustering the best glare I could, but their coos in return signified that I must look like I'm smiling or happy to them.

_My Merlin! Giving me such crap tasting… blergh._

Having enough, the boisterous banging of my hands atop the plastic table attached to my stool started. The belts buckling me in made that slightly more difficult, but still effective. The liquid formula quickly fell to the floor with a clatter as I drew their attention more. But that is my small bit of rebellion. Deal with it.

"Harry dear, what's wrong?" Mother asked worriedly. I flail my hands towards the steak that was just sitting at the center of the table, waiting to be consumed by me.

_"That! That is what I want!"_ Excited babbles tumbling from my lips.

"Maybe he's sleepy?"

_NOooo..._

"No."

_Yes! Father to the rescue._

"I think he knows what he wants." I did not like how father smirked at me. "Sorry little buddy," his hand playfully ruffles my hair, while the other detesfully pulls the plate a safe distance from a baby. "You're still only four months, you can't eat adult food yet."

_Hmmph. Stingy old man._

"Oh, but I have been slowly getting him used to solid food." She immediately excused herself from the table. "Let me go get that."

 _"Blergh! No, I hate that."_ My nose scrunching in distaste when she quickly returned with the mush.

"Here comes the airplane." She coos while father made idiotic vroom noises. But I only gave them a deep frown and tilted my head back. "If you eat even just one spoonful we'll get you a lot of new toys."

_I don't want that geez. And that is embarrassingly doting._

Again, I tilted my head away in rebellion. That mush is such a disgrace, give me steak instead and I'll reconsider.

"How about a deal." Father poked my interest. Emeralds staring into hazels to intently listen to his terms. "I'll teach you some magic, but only if you eat all of your food."

My eyes shot back towards the small cup of mush mother was holding. Though it didn't seem a lot, it was one cup too much. But that deal was certainly tantalizing.

Hopeful emerald stared back into my own. "Just one airplane or two at least?" She renegotiated.

_Fine._

With a reluctant mouthful, I bite on the spoon and quickly tried to gulp the mush before my taste buds could react. But the sour and unpleasant sting still ran on my tongue. One more spoonful and that was it, I was down for the count. That mush must be entirely made out of fish guts… You could make a weapon out of it.

"Attaboy Harry."

"You're not actually gonna start teaching him magic now, are you?" Mother's concern wished to make all my endurance earlier for naught. 

"No problem, I'll just teach him when he's a few more months older." 

_What?! Urg… fine, at least he will eventually teach me._

Mother still looked reluctant, but they both resumed eating their meal. The light banter between them had become a common custom in the house.

* * *

. . .5

It was somewhat soothing. The white flickering static buzzing from that rectangular black box. Humming white noise as the sparkling lines went up and down. If I were ordinary, my eyesight would have been damaged by now.

Turning away from the large screen, I slowly extend my legs. Two wobby feet, but regardless it is amazing that a five months old can already stand, and more so walk. Stepping slowly but surely, his figure directly in my line of sight now. He looks to be in a relaxed position of dreaming while inattentively leaving the screen on. He also still had his coat and shoes on. So it seems like he had just immediately sat down on the closest sofa and quickly shut his eyes.

_Doesn't he know that leaving a child up close to this thing is neglectful?_

I sighed internally.

It is understandable, since they are first time parents still learning. Ignoring his snoring, I simply began walking slowly towards the room with pots and pans… but a sudden thought whirled through my head.

_Freedom._

Quickening my pace, or stumblings, the realization that only he and I were alone in the house right now. My legs running and falling as fast as I could. Shiny rooms, shiny floors—several floors. Shiny… 

_...It would seem that children are indeed fascinated by reflective items._

But there was a shiny door… iron nuts and bolts lined its angular shape, reinforced steel in an otherwise normal hallway of pale beige. My emeralds flicker in adventurous curiosity, the distasteful gryffindor still within me. The steel looks like it had been accidentally left open, with just the smallest slit of darkness barely peeking out. My curious legs quickly bring me to the front of it.

A cold draft whips more strongly as I attempt to pry the door open some more. The familiar gentle darkness was there... But the mere baby strength and tiny digits I currently had definitely could not move this structure of iron and steel. Cursing my fragile body, I slowly called, the ancient power that I once concealed. Even I didn't know if it would heed me in this form.

Nothing… nothing happened for far too long. The steel door is still disobeying me, and my head is beginning to feel hotter from the frustration. As I was about to relent, a wind suddenly picked up. The familiar burning first began to gradually flicker through my fingers. The hot spirals shot up my entire skeleton. Their emerald waves swirl around my lithe body as if possessed. Fiery gave way to soothing wisps coursing through the blood in my veins. Devilish darkness in satisfaction at finally being summoned again.

 _"Carpe Retractum."_ Stretching my small hand forward, the babbles still somehow casting the wandless magic.

A green rope of light flashes from the tips of my fingers and goes forward, wrapping through the small sliver opening. A pleased grin on my lips, and with a hard tug, the steel finally swings open. But just before the thunderous sound could be made; _"Muffiato!"_

I quickly sent the charm into my father's ears. A held breath finally released with a sigh at no sign of movement or discomfort from his relaxed figure. Though I may not be at my physical peak anymore, my magic was still as striking as ever. 

A dark smirk foreign to such a young face would cause anyone to chant exorcisms. 

Shadowed steps now stood before me. Wooden and metal boards descending into unlit darkness. Each was far too steep for me to hope to be able to get back up once I set foot, but the pitch cold felt as if it were calling me. The darkness that has never left my side out of loyalty... I must go.

"Harry!" A voice almost shriek-like suddenly whipped in front of my eyes. Warm arms caught me before I could even take a single step. "How did you get here?" She frantically palmed her fingers through my scalp, bobbling me up and down as if to pacify. Her scrutinizing and inspecting eyes gaze through my very soul for any noticeable scratch.

_Damn it..._

"Huh?" Father's sleepy voice drew closer, his disgruntled form now standing in the hallway with us. “Honey, welcome home.” He quickly smiled drearily.

"James, you forgot to close the basement door." She huffed with irritation. "Harry almost fell down the stairs!" Hazel eyes instantly blinked the sleep away, wide eyed and flickering with apologetic fear.

"Oh Merlin… I'm so sorry." He rushed in, long arms stretching around both mother and I. 

The gesture was comforting, but honestly it is suffocating how protective they are. From tables with styrofoam covered legs, tackily designed playmats all over then wooden and tiles floors, and these marshmallow things wrapped around my knees and elbows. It's degrading… it's too much...

Internally rolling my eyes, _“Dada.”_ I babbled to make him feel better, and a bonus smile at the end at that.

“Aww.” They both cooed.

“Can you say mama?” Mother asks gently. “Mama, Ma-Ma.” She smiles excitedly.

_Okay._

_“Ma...ma.”_ the deliberate pause to keep up the facade.

“Awwwww.” They cooed again.

"We still have to babyproof the entire house." Mother's voice sounded much calmer, but the harsh sting directed at father is still there.

_You mean...they haven’t done that already?_

With my mouth agape, father simply hummed in response. The sense of relief washing over him in waves. "I've never heard of a baby walking and talking at five months old before." He jokes. "Must mean he is a very special boy." He beamed of happiness.

_Oh, he didn't even know half of it..._

The hateful blinding light; the drowning thoughts that would sometimes resurface even as I am enjoying this new warmth; the bubbling darkness within me still wishes to lash out... It is a thorough reminder of the promise of my mission. And I intend to see through until the end.

Warm emeralds and hazels suddenly whisk the shadowy scent away. Their familial light masking over my inner demons, taming my darkness. The slight breeze, soothing breeze, as kind arms lull me in her swings.

"Should we start getting him used to magic?" Father could not contain the excitement in his voice.

_Yes please!_

“What?” Her eyes snapped in surprise. “He’s only a baby, James.” Puffing my cheeks as she swung me, I lightly tapped her arm over and over. The perfect image of a tantruming child. With mother busy with attempting to calm my soured mood, father made his move.

“Heh heh,” father swooped me right from mother's arms, “he’s a fighter this one, I can just tell.” He smirked, tossing me up slowly. “He’s a Potter, he’ll definitely be a powerful wizard one day.” His nose nuzzling against mine.

 _“Merlin! That’s a bit too embarrassing.”_ The babbles unconsciously erupted from my mouth. My tiny meek hands could only manage to tap back lightly at his stubble, but he only continued to tease me more. For some reason or other, the corners of my lips also began to unconsciously lift.

“James, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s still a baby, a five month old at that.” She reasoned with a sigh. “I’ve never heard of five month olds magic training.”

“Then he’ll be the first.” He arrogantly beamed.

_I can see why many people have said that father’s bravery is uncontested, but so was his pride. No wonder Snape scrunched his nose whenever I mentioned him._

“You are never too young to start learning, after all.” He gave her the Potter puppy eyes.

“It’s actually, _‘You are never too old to start learning._ ’”

“That’s my former Head girl of Hogwarts.” Casually intertwining his fingers with hers. His confident eyes match his cool posture. A soft chuckle elicits from her lips at his smooth attempts.

“Merlin, you are insufferable.” Despite her sharp words, she was happily following his lead. Their playful dance was a mockery of ballrooms, filled with sarcastic banter, tapping jabs and wide steps.

“Isn’t that what made you fall in love with me?” He teased back. His sharp jawline directs their steps.

“It’s also what made me greatly dislike you.” She gave him a toothy smirk as they spun around together, with me still snuggled between their arms.

_Please don’t play around with a fragile baby between you!_

“Hmm,” hazels lit up deviously, “funny, it was the same for me.” His face oddly came closer to hers… 

“Huh,” she chuckles warmly in return, “funny indeed.” Emeralds closed as her face also slowly came closer to his… odd, both of their faces are closer now. His hazels closing slowly, and their warm breaths ever closer now...

_Oh god.... errhh please don’t!_

Instantly ducking my head down, eyes scrunched tightly closed. But my ears didn't have plugs to block out their hums.

_My innocent eyes!_

_No child wants to see their parents do this..._

“You're still nervous at this, James.” She finally spoke again with a light teasing. My eyes take caution at slightly peeking at them. And thank Merlin they seem to be done.

“Yes, well.. when you have the most b-beautiful woman right next to you, well.. You-you know.” All his suave earlier seemed to have fled from him at this very moment. The tips of his ears rosily flushed, and his eyes wide with the loud thumping of his chest.

“Well dear, let’s go show Harry some magic.” She winked and easily led him by the hand. His rosy cheeks silencing himself. So if angels could kill, he’d be dead right now.

_And that answers who wears the trousers in this household._

As they walked hand in hand, the gradually smaller frame of that steel door regretfully slipped from my grasps. I could only longingly watch from over father’s broad shoulders.

The glow of yellow soon overwhelms my adjusting eyes. Serene natural scents flood my senses— the wisps of calming citrus and earthy foliage.

"What should I show him first?" Father ponders as he sets me down onto a soft mat mother had also brought outside.

"The simple things." She replies, setting down glasses of water on a table sitting on the cemented patio.

Though I could barely contain the excitement of learning magic from father, something else flickered from the corners of my eyes. 

_Interesting._

With a piercing gaze, I subtly focus magic into sharpening my eyesight.

_So that's how we've been hidden for so long._

Genuinely impressed by the complex magical work that went into intricating such a powerful barrier. It was as if a dense fog surrounded the entire house. With impenetrable winds and reflecting lightning of magic that essentially makes us invisible. And not just anyone could pull off such capable magic that evades even the strongest dark lord in history.

My excitement could only grow from here on.

"Though we're hidden by the wards, I should still be cautious." He mumbled in thought. And with a flick of his hand, the winds suddenly picked up. "Aguamenti." Blue energy expels from his delicate wand casting. Arising from the wood were spinning ribbons of clear liquid. 

At the sparkling aqua, his eyes light up with another idea, I thought.

The free floating liquid waves towards me. The droplets tickled my nose as they danced around me to amuse. Not the most powerful or combative spell, but beautiful nonetheless.

_But even the most beautiful oceans can be unmerciful._

The splashing of water drags me from my dark thoughts. Father's toothy smile greets me, no doubt proud of his little prank. 

My hand slowly pokes out to the water streams, but instead of completely stopping, they instantly spring into petal shapes. Lightly falling crystal like petals littering my feet in harmless puddles.

"Lovely spell." Mother next to me hums in approval.

_It truly is._

"Magic shouldn't be mindless tools, nor should they be the ' _be all and end all.'"_ Father slowly walks back towards us. "Remember this, Harry." He scoops me up into his fatherly embrace. His hand gently palming through the hairs of my head as he continued. "Magic isn't might. A person is only truly strong when they seek to protect something." 

Though he turned his gaze back around to mother and the house, it felt as if those hazel orbs were still chilling me. The sense of the heavy experiences simply radiating from his eyes, washing over my smaller frame. A moment when I truly felt small to him.

"Let's have lunch now."

"Of course honey." His smile returns, and so does mine.

* * *

. . ….

For two months nothing spectacular happened. Father simply continued with his teasing while showing me more quickly dulling basic magics. At least his teasing was also limited by my mother being such an ogre about enforcing restrictions. I'm sure it's due to her motherly instincts, which is certainly a blessing in disguise. But honestly, with mother severely protesting against father showing me more combative magic, I fear that I am actually becoming more childlike.

Boredom was slowly but surely creeping into my happy, daily life in hiding. It can be exaggerated that mother detesting the idea of showing me any higher level magics, despite the high talent and enthusiasm I demonstrated, is slowly killing me.

_What more babbles does she want?!_

This loop of indecisiveness and complacency. My time is running out, so I desperately need father to teach me stronger magic

. . .

"Avis." The frolicking green blades blew with the beautiful flutter of pale feathered friends. The flapping opaque quickly filled my whole vision. They spun and spun, happy chirpings from their small lungs. Until finally, they disappeared with the wind.

"Did you like that, Harry?" Expecting hazel eyes joyfully awaiting my response. "Huh?" My face deadpan and eyes as disappointed as I could manage to make them appear. "You know I can't show you more powerful magic." He sighed. "Your mother will kill me."

 _"All for a noble cause."_ He seemed to be intently listening to my babbles, how odd…

I flicked a small wind at him. The quick whirl spinning a small leaf into his face. And his hazels instantly widened, caught off guard by my magic usage, despite how minimal it was.

"What…?"

Sensing the opportunity, this may be the right time.

Slowly standing on two legs, I extended my small squishy hands towards father, seeming as if I wanted him to balance me as I walk. Of course he quickly shakes the question off and happily holds onto my hands. But he didn't have to push his thumbs into the folds of my palms repeatedly. It's… it's embarrassing.

"Such small hands, Harry, I worry you may be a bit small to be a Quidditch player when you grow up." He joked, retribution for sending that small wind at him earlier.

_Whatever! Just feel this._

Grinning internally, I sent a spark of the most of my small fuel of magic in my disposal at our contact. The slight jerk in the bigger pair means a success.

"Ha… Harry!" Father's face lit up ecstatic. "Magic at such a level already. This is highly unheard of! Oh how I wish I could start seriously training you now..." He went from smiling to moping in the quickest five seconds of my life.

He looked at me, and I simply did what was not expected. The brightest smile I could manage, the hopeful feeling swirling through my magic.

"I-I'll negotiate with your mother," his face was determined. "Don't worry Harry, everything will all work out."

* * *

. . .8

Thin streams of emerald floated around me, harmless to all who are loving. Mother's shocked face couldn't believe it, but father's reaction was another story. Already eight months old and magic just seems to swim around me, to bathe me. And despite the interruptions from before caused by having such an underdeveloped body, the smallest tinge of it was heeding me now.

"What do you not understand in what 'No means No' huh, James?" A threatening clench in her hand. Using his name usually means she's truly angry.

"Alright honey," father's smile dropped and sounded more exasperated. "I'll wait a few more months." He begrudgingly tsked. It sounded to me like father was the one who seemed more excited to teach me more advanced magic than I, myself.

"But I bet the Malfoy boy is already getting the best tutors for everything already!" Why that father keeps citing the Malfoy boy despite the dangerous warnings, I don't know. Turning my head away from their bickering, a bonk was all I heard before father's disappointed figure slipped away from mother. A toothy grin plastered on his face as he blew a raspberry at her from down the hall. The bump most likely already healed.

"Merlin! James you are so annoying!" The insult rolls off her tongue, but her expression says otherwise.

_Clearly they're having fun by themselves, so I'll do my own thing._

Their muffled laughter bounces from wall to wall as their steps brought them spinning around the house several times. I sat myself down on the mats, pretending to be asleep. As I focused more and more on the chilling tug, the worldly sounds gradually eased away from me. It was as if my spirit was entering a spiritual realm so to speak. Buzzing became thumping, and thumping became thin air. Until finally utter stillness and utter silence permeates throughout.

Though my eyes were closed, I could vividly see the seeping of green lines from a mentally closed door, not fully open, nor fully closed.

_So that my own power doesn't drown me… huh._

But just barely be able to use spells and curse won't cut it. The darkness suddenly pulls me at my knocking. Combating the emptiness, my own forceful will against the instinctual protection.

_Well I don't care if my body breaks._

Green lines lashed back at me as I inched closer.

_I don't care if my soul breaks._

Gentle darkness attempting to pull me away from divine seals.

_All I require is utter dominance._

Turbulence struck from behind me - the force of my own will. The crackling of shattering like glass, the undying will within me lashing back at ravaging power in a twisting hurricane of inner turmoil. Sparking lines of green and black shot out from the barrier. My own intense magic stabbed through my center. My magical core instantly screams back at me to relent and release, to wait until I'm ready.

_No..._

I pulled the sparks further and further into my body.

_My enemies won't wait, so neither shall I!_

The sheer agony from too powerful magic that is slowly overwhelming me from the inside. But I am not afraid of death. I welcome it.

Crimson hands now grasped at the sparking tendrils of magic. And with a sharp pull, I pierced my core. Sheer recklessness no professor or mentor would ever teach their students when learning how to control their magic.

Blankets of shadows crept into my vision, swirling around me as if a protective barrier.

My hands still grasping at the disobeying tendrils, stinging burns attacking at my palms and arms. Darkness swirling up my arms as if a mockery of dark marks, but still I forced all my magic at it. The inner battle to quell and dominate my own power. Hissing sounds echoed through my ears, bleeding shrieks. But gradually they finally grew smaller and smaller, tamer and tamer. And suddenly, the blinding wisps of both dark and light.. and now utter silence returned to my mindscape.

_"Reckless Master…"_

The soothed magic now breezes with a new forecast. Fidel respect for its master flowing through my magic at my domineering control over it.

My eyes slowly take in the world around me once more.

_I've controlled my magic now. Thank you..._

* * *

. . .9

"Alright Harry." Father stood opposite from me on the slightly mildewed grass. The sun barely shined and the skies were a dull orange. "This is a secret from your mother, but I will show you advanced magic starting today." Sheer elation fluttered through my heart.

_I wondered why father woke me up this early._

The itching green running through my core wishes to be called and run amuck. Steps should be taken slowly however, baby steps.

With a silent wave of his wand, ember reds and oranges began flowing out.

_Wordless magic!_

With me a safe distance behind my father, he unleashed his powerful fury. 

Scorching winged flames flew towards the skies. Flames breathing more flames as the animatic spell bellowed with brilliantly refined bursts. An ancient beast in the form of rubies and crimson. And with a final screech lighting the tops of greenery asunder, the beast of flames gradually dies down. Father quickly stretches his other hand out at the flaming aftermath.

_Wordless and wandless!_

Internally squealing in amazement at my remarkable wizard of a father. The snaking crystal water shot out from father's hand. 

_A sea serpent made out of water itself!_

The waves of the serpent washes over the flames the flying beast started earlier. With the flames easily extinguished, father effortlessly dispels the water beast. The burst of clear fluid waters all the lovely flowers at the same time and seemingly heals the land itself.

He turned to me with a grin. "How's that, Harry?" I instantly ran up to him as fast as my stubby legs could. Breathless from his enthralling spectacle. "Whoa there," his strong hand caught me before I face planted. "I take it that you loved it a lot."

 _"Of course I did!"_ I babbled. _"That was amazing!"_ The motions of wand movement of father's spells have been deeply engraved into my head.

_Show me more!_

* * *

. . .10

The calming breeze flickering through my growing bowl cut. The myriad of green, yellows and blues breezing us by. Oh how I dearly missed this.

“Harry,” Strong arms had been tightly hooked around me through all the strong winds we picked up. “Having fun?” His hazel eyes were filled with joy as he glanced at me. He didn’t need to use either hand to hold onto the moving item since his sense of balance was astounding to put simply.

Every other thought didn’t matter right now. Every plan, every object, every enemy… none of those mattered right now. Because right now, sublime winds encased me, and the warmth at my back is something that I know will always support me. The warmth and strength combined… it felt as if the worries of the world were all erased, and all there was is the freedom to fly. 

A genuine smile without a care lapsed my lips.

“Ohh, I’m glad you love this too.” He chirped happily. “You’re only ten months old, but I know you will definitely become a star Quidditch player in the future. The two of us will definitely be the unstoppable father and son duo, and I just can’t wait!” The freedom of floating leaves were utterly left behind by us in the dust. 

_Me too._

Father whisked and whirled, the sturdy and sleek carbon fiber infused stick flew like a fire spitting dragon, but honestly what is he doing trying to show off to a baby who shouldn’t be capable of remembering such things yet. But oh well, the sparkling aerial view was a marvelous treat. It was gravity defying freedom.

I glanced down for a brief second, weaving my own magic into the air as he breezed us through enchanting winds.

_The world below could not touch us._

"One day," father's eyes beamed, "I'll teach you all about flying." The tip of the sleek carbon touched the opaque clouds. "One day, may you appreciate the freedom the skies give you."

_I already do, father. But I as well can't wait for that day._

“Guys!” Mother’s calling voice from below the winds. “Time for dinner.” Father and I glanced down at her.

“Yes ma’am!” The colorful breeze slowed as we gently spiraled down. The fluffy droplets tickling down my skin as we came back to earth. The crunch of crisp bright green grass as he hopped off with me in his arms. The freeing winds now at a complete stop and so far away it seems. And the sparks from my own magical core taming themselves.

Although the marvelous, mouth watering scent from the kitchen awoke my stomach from slumber, I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. This peacefulness I adore...

_I wanted to fly with him for a little longer..._

* * *

. . .11

_Should I hold back?_

Excited hazels stared at me from across the wide living space, which was vacant of all the sofas and neatly organized to optimize space for our practice session. His thin strands of blue swirls retract themselves back into his core. So following his lead, I let my magic flow. The burn rapidly coursing through my veins…. Hot… Mesmerizing… And with a burst, bright and powerful green lines shot from my hands. Despite the strong force from its release, my magic felt safe, gentle to me. Their dancing lights around me as the power continues to float from my hands.

"Oh my Merlin!" Father fanned. "Honey hurry! Grab the camera!"

_Maybe I should show some more, so that he'll train me harder._

"I'm getting it!" The flow of beautiful brown hair instantly ran into the room. "How's the train…" her emerald eyes quickly widen. "Oh my Merlin."

"Look at our star!" Swiping the camera from her hands, father passionately took plentiful pictures. The images full of the swirls of faithful green magic that encompasses the entire room and lightly waves around my parents and I. "He's only eleven months old, but look at him, already this proficient at calling his core." Shining tears of joy dripped from father’s face. 

"A highly advanced technique." Mother gasped in surprise and absolute pride.

As I slowly shuffled the magic back in, demonstrating expert control already, father's large arms suddenly scooped me up. The waterworks rubbing onto my own face as he nuzzles his cheek against mine.

_Yeah, I should hold off on showing more of my true strength._

Teary water slobbering my face, and the best scowl I could manage to counter it with only made it seem like I was smiling at him. Curse my still weak face muscles. It only served to encourage him to nuzzle my cheeks even more.

 _"Merlin, you are insufferable."_ The babbles again, but the shimmer of fondness trickles into my glittering emeralds.

"James, our son may be a prodigy." Mother joined in on the hug. Her arm swung around father’s waist as she smiled warmly at me.

_But this isn’t bad..._

The craving I’ve never got to realize in my previous life. Those hazel and emeralds looking fondly at our shared blood.

_Yeah... this isn’t bad at all._

"He is a Potter." Father’s prideful talk broke my thoughts away, and it is honestly too blinding. Cheekily rolling my eyes at him. But it is awfully odd since the Potters never had an inch of darkness in them that I’m aware of.

Mother suddenly whipped him around by the neck, the strength surprising for such a kind demeanor. "I'm sure that my blood is also a factor." She carefully swiped me from his hands at the same time. She is ruthless on top of easily getting the best on father, which begs the question of the bloodlines on her side of the family...

"Eh?" His hazels widen from shock, and that little trickle of fear. "Of-of course honey. You know that you've always beaten me thoroughly in all our duels."

She gave him a toothy smile. 

They walked hand in hand, mother’s other arm carrying me over her shoulder.

Step.

Step.

Settling me down in the matted play area they designated for me, the two slinked off into the kitchen for refreshments as they bickered. The second living room seemed slightly warped from my low field of vision. And those colorful rainbow bars prevent me from following them, but that's okay. Sensing that they were nowhere in sight and far too busy talking to notice, a simple flick of my hands, and a small wind pulled up the lock for me. And with a grin, my legs effortlessly stood tall. I've already mastered the art of stealth a few months prior. My quicker steps than before, and the wobbles far diminished to completely none, the silent movement was exactly perfect.

The warm toasted air of a meticulously cared for home was slowly turning cold. That same gentle darkness was calling for me again, but it was not out of malicious intent. My little feet continue to trudge closer to the calling dark, almost as if under a trance. The sheen of it in view now; the overwhelming wish to speak to it bringing me right back in front of that dastard steel bolted door.

_Opening it would certainly cause a loud noise and fuss, so maybe I should just get their attention?_

The tiny specks of emeralds glowing along my fingertips once again. Blowing the thin tendrils towards the kitchen, the white glow of lights flicker from its passing presence.

“Harry?” Their distant voices perked in slight alarm, and their loud footsteps grew closer towards me.

Then finally…

“WAAAHH!” A glass shattering high-pitched wail at the top of my lungs.

“HARRY!?” Mother and father’s rushing forms appear from the corner of wooden floorboards. Concerned hazel and emerald eyes carefully inspecting me.

“What’s wrong dear?” He gently hauled me off the dusty floor, my small hands hitting along the steel door as he did so.

“He was in front of this door before too,” mother thought aloud, staring at the silver door. “Maybe he’s curious and wants to see downstairs?”

He glanced at the door briefly as I continued hitting it with my palms. “Ohh, alright buddy, there’s something I wanted to show him once he was a little older, but no harm in doing so now.” He tugs my hands from the door, spinning me around as he hooks his hand over the knob. The light sensors turned on immediately as we stepped past the door.

I imagined a dusty old, cobweb filled, cobblestone walled, humid cellar down here, but surprisingly the room was spacious and well vented as if we were in a sunroom. And although it was sparsely decorated, there was still a nice sofa bed, a large television and game console, a small fridge on the fluffy gray carpeting, a mahogany desk with a radio on top, and another small bedroom connected by another door.

“So this here is your father’s mancave.” 

“Hey!” Father blushed, a shaky cough. But her eyes only sparked teasingly as she skipped ahead and tapped the console for context. “Anyways, this right here is the prize.” Another shaky cough. Bringing us towards a large red box in the corner that seemed fit to store a pirate’s treasures. He placed a hand on top, unhooking the buckles that prevented anyone from peeping. 

The comforting darkness permeated from it, the true source.

“Here Harry,” Father dipped a hand into the maroon chest, “a powerful artefact that has been passed down in my family for generations upon generations.” He tucked the gray silk into my hands. “And now it belongs to you.”

_This is!_

_“Master.”_ Its voice floated briefly through my head. Snapping back and forth from mother and father. Their oblivious and chirper banter affectionately going above my head made it all the more unlikely. Its familiar darkness that I’ve felt while in my mindscape, but now all the more potent.

_So it would appear that only I heard it._

This is a very satisfying result however, just the simple knowledge that there is always going to be warmth supporting me, whether in the shadows or among the blinding light. 

Sincere affection curled the corners of my lips, its warmth extending to my eyes.

_I missed you too._

_“Reckless…”_ It repeated quietly. Its gentle shadows curl around my soul, invisible to all but those who mastered death.

_Would he be able sense it though?_

That may be a wonder for another time however, for what is pressing is that if the Potters truly didn’t have an ounce of darkness in their veins, then where does this deep affinity come from?

* * *

. . . ..

The Potters were gleefully encouraging my babbling fumbles at talking. They were oddly excited though...

“Happy birthday!” Ribbons and ribbons of colors whisked into the air at their joyful cries. Father’s arms swinging me as he stepped us into the lavishly decorated dining table. This is the first birthday I’ve ever had in this new world… and it's the greatest.

Genuine smiles and babbling nonsense went uncontrolled, truly… truly this life is a blessing.

A light spark reflected off of the knifeware father was using. 

Suddenly, the spark in magic erupted, alerting me first before it did them. 

My parents instantly shuffled their feet, holding me close as they pointed their hidden wands at the air. The jumbled mess of cake frosting and bread coating the floor as swirling silver flicks of magic tossed it. The magic floated and floated before us, and soon a figure seemed to walk through it, long bearded and aged.

"Ah… Headmaster Dumbledore," father huffed a sigh of relief. "I didn't receive any message that you would visit today, please excuse our wands." He quickly retracts the mahogany back into the holster on the side of his belt; mother does the same.

_Dumbledore!_

“Good evening.” His grandfatherly facade. Seething internally, I wailed and wailed higher and higher decibels at the old man's invading presence in my haven.

"Oh dear, Harry may have been a bit too frightened." Mother wrapped her arms around me, lifting me from father's arms. But even as she cradled me, I never once let the old man out of my sight for even a second.

“How were you able to apparate to our location?” Father softly raised the question. There was no doubt in his voice yet, as obvious it should have been!

"Apologies for the intrusion," Dumbledore began, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's actions have become quite strange recently." He scratched his beard, not bothering to even answer his question. Blue eyes as deep as the marianas trench stared at me with a coldness, a calculativeness. "We needed to let you know as this may be a sign of upcoming danger." He approached slowly, offering a practiced smile. "Have you experienced anything out of place, as of late?" 

"Anything out of place? Well not really anything meaningful." Father replies after a moment of thinking, the rushing magic he was about to release earlier now a quick and eerie calm.

"Hmm, I see." The wizard steps back. "Has the charm been set?" He asks while staring needles at me.

"Yes." They both answered.

_Charm?_

"Good." 

"We love our son very much." She says as a strand of hair poking my eye was pushed behind my ear. "We would even sacrifice our own lives for his future."

"Very admirable," the smile the old wizard gave somehow seemed so wrong. "Please do so then, for the sake of the greater good."

"As both order members, and most especially as parents," father's and mother's eyes steeled themselves, "We will absolutely do so."

"Good, then I shall be taking dear Harry off your hands."

"WHAT?!"

"I will raise him to be perfectly fit and able as the prophesied child that will one day defeat the Dark Lord." He says as simply as if breathing air.

_The snake!_

It is obvious that he had manipulated me in my past life, but he dares try with a child barely a year old. He is as revolting as the crimson still pumping through his veins.

"But… but surely he is far too young right now..." Mother's voice cracked.

"My point exactly." The old man stood directly in front of me. Unbeknownst to my parents, his expression hid ulterior motives. "Now, hand dear Harry over to me."

"Dear." Father's eyes refused to gaze up, but mother's eyes visibly flashed with anger.

"You're willing to give our child away?! For him to become a weapon!?" Her redden face bellowing towards Dumbledore. Father’s head and ears turned downward.

"Dearest Lily and James, your child is destined for greatness," Dumbledore smoothly intervenes, "We cannot change fate." 

_He certainly is a master manipulator!_

The concealed waves of darkness itching beneath my fingers.

"I…” Father’s dimmed hazels carried endless grief. “I don't want to do this as well, honey." No longer was the chipper and foolhardy tone within his voice anymore. “Believe me, Harry is our son that I love so dearly…” The murk of intense sadness, disgust and reluctance tainted my father’s joyful personality. “But… but Dumbledore must know best…”

_He relented!_

The sting returned with a vengeance, my darkness quickly obliterating the flash of past gray stone and merciless monsters from the forefront of my breaking mind.

"But…" mother's voice was caught between opposing emotions. For the greater good or the greater of one family...

"And for that end," Dumbledore's icy eyes suddenly flashed dangerously.

 _"NO!"_ More feeble and furious babbles were all I could manage, the intended spells never manifesting.

_Why can’t I curse him?!_

The darkness refused to launch, instead remaining around me as if protecting me from something far more dreadful.

"Harry needs the proper incentive to hate the Dark Lord, after all." An intense Avada Kedavra glow illuminates the entire room. "All for the sake of the future and freedom." Emeralds and hazel widen ever so slightly before cut short. So blindingly bright that my eyes shut on their own.

_“NO!!”_

Finally blinking slowly, those firm but slightly more brittle arms now held me. A bit precarious hold just securing me by a single arm.

Glaring through the light and smoke, the unsettling image finally settled…

Frozen… two utterly motionless figures stare back at me. Hazel and emeralds dimmed without warmth. The warmth that I've always desired… the warmth that I’ve experienced… the warmth that I treasure so dearly in return…

_“AAAHHH!!!”_ The soul’s screeching. The electric tug beaming back in return without my noticing, for all I could focus on was the crimson...

They were torn so relentlessly from me in a single instant, a single moment, by a single man. Suddenly the wish to die exploded. My stomach churns at the building distress. The revolting sensations wishing to expel themselves from the very bowels of my throat. The remembrance of crimson… That disgusting crimson! Darkening crimson and its lifelessness that followed suit. HATEFUL crimson!

Teeth like fangs swished down, finding the intended flesh of digits in my fury and grief.

“Ouch!” The old man harshly swung me up and down, a silent cast of magic sealing my lips closed. “What a barbaric child.” The hateful man holding me by the arm tsked. "He was supposed to be the one coming here, but he hasn't been moving according to my predictions at all lately…" A smooth flick of his wand in his other hand. 

"Pettigrew!" Swirls of silver floated back into the air.

"Y-Yes." The ratlike man immediately shifts into the room. 

_You!_

"Plans have slightly changed," he eyed the rat man, "You killed the Potters."

"Wha-what?! Me?!" 

"You failed to get the Dark Lord here. It is only fitting that you go down with this ship." Cowardly eyes widening at the implication, but before the rat could even run, the power of silver magic struck first. "You are bound to eternal secrecy, and your life forfeit as of now as the scapegoat for the murder of the Potter parents." The hateful aged man smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

With the rat man frozen to the spot, forced to await the moment he is found here. And despite the swirling darkness that I am, a slight albeit disgusting sliver of pity does float through my head briefly, but it was only that - brief. As a traitorous rat is always a traitorous rat. For the rat that he is, I too wish to see him drown.

“The two will duel eventually in the future, I’ll just have to be patient.” The elder wizard hums as he quickly motions to apparate away with me in his arms. The rat's eyes wide and pleading, but went largely ignored by the elder.

The swirls of silver summoned. The pull of magic was coming soon. But suddenly, the gentle shadows encompassed the entirety of my vision...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDNOTES
> 
> W/N: Hmmm, I needed some way to get Harry's parents out of the picture sooo yeahh. (No Quidditch duo Nooooo) But it does make Dumbledore very, very, very OC, but you know, he’s willing to sacrifice for the greater good… And I think I like it :)))  
> Hopefully I didn’t tear too many hearts out after spending thousands of words for all their screen time together… Actually who am I kidding? I hope I did >:D the more dreadful the better.
> 
> INFO: So Harry’s parents didn’t die on October 31, 1981 in this universe I’m creating, but on his birthday July 31, 1981. Just to let you know in case this information becomes useful in the future lol
> 
> And Wholly shiz!!! I wasn't expecting so much positive reception for my story! MY GOODNESS... It is quite intimidating to live up to your expectations Oof. BUT! Thank you so much for such lovely comments and for the many Kudos ❤❤❤ Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you would continue this rocky journey with me :D
> 
> \- Cya next time readers o/


End file.
